The Minas Tirith Experience au
by Tolwyn
Summary: From "Daughter of Eomer". What if Tolwyn never ran away? (part of a rpg on a message board; read DoE first)
1. Edoras

((a/n: because this is from a rpg, it will be in present tense with actions starting the paragraphs. So, in other words, it might read more like a play or script. Enjoy -D)

((Scene- the night of Tolwyn's 15th birthday, in the Golden hall ((sorry about being in MT, but she will get there soon.)). her father has announced the trip to Minas Tirith, her brother has began arguing, and she slipped away amidst the chaos. Now, in her moonlit room, she thinks of what to do.))

Tolwyn thinks to herself as she sits on her bed; _To Gondor, meeting the prince... I thought father was finally being nice... it was only to win me over... why, why does he hate me so? Mother never hated me... ah, mama, if only I could join you..._

Tolwyn looks around the room, her gaze falling on the new dagger her father gave her. She contemplates what the consequences would be if she rid the world of herself... ((This is where it changes.))

Tolwyn shudders at the thought. She couldn't bring herself to do that. If she were ever killed, it would have to be by someone else's hand. Tolwyn stands and paces about the room, holding her mother's necklace in her hand.

Suddenly Elfwine bursts in, yelling her name. "What is it, brother" she asks, her voice flat and devoid of all emotion. Elfwine looks at her curiously. "Just making sure you're okay" he says. "We didn't know where you went. We thought you might have done something drastic."

"I considered it" she replied, still in a slow monotone. "But I could not bring myself to." She glances at the dagger again, shuddering. Elfwine rushes to her side and pulls her into a comforting hug. "Shhh, it'll be alright, I will talk to father again, and you can stay here..." Elfwine tries to comfort her. But Tolwyn pushes him away, not crying, numb.

"There is nothing for me here. The same life, no future, and sooner or later I will leave. I will go; please father; live as I am told." With that statement Tolwyn bids Elfwine farewell, lays on her bed and drifts into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A short journey

The next day, Tolwyn wakes to find all her clothes packed and everything ready to go, only waiting for her. She dresses and washes and sneaks to the kitchen for a late breakfast, then goes to the throne room. The King is on the throne, surrounded by advisors and counselors, talking about how to run the country. Elfwine however is sitting calmly near the doors to the Golden Hall, talking to a stable boy.

Tolwyn goes over to her brother, who stands. "All is ready, Tolwyn" he says. "We shall leave when you wish. I persuaded father to let me go with you, and besides that there are at least a dozen Riders to guard us. We should be at the White City in four days or so. Well, are you ready to leave today"

Tolwyn glances back at Eomer. His men are leaving his side now, he looks worn and achy. She walks slowly to the throne, her forest-green dress swishing behind her. She sinks to her knees in front of him, folding her hands on his knees. "Father, I will do as you wish. I am going to Minas Tirith" she says softly, to get him to notice her.

Eomer looks down at her and smiles, not fake, but a kind fatherly smile. "You have grown so much, my daughter. Since when is the little 4-year-old that ran around the Golden Hall a beautiful young lady" He sighs, taking her hands in his own. "I am sorry to send you off like this. There is naught but loneliness here, and the son of Elessar is a nice man. I am sure you will have a better future in Minas Tirith."

Eomer stands, as does Tolwyn, and he hugs her gently. "Farewell, my daughter" he whispers in her ear, and pulls away. Tolwyn gives him a kiss on the cheek and turns, walking out of the Golden Hall for the last time.

Word of her departure has been spread, and as Elfwine walks her to the gates of Edoras the common folk gather and shout their good-byes. She calls out replies to some of them, the ones she's gotten to know better. She passes through the gates with her brother, and sees an assembly of horses, packs of supplies and Riders standing amidst the tall grass.

Tolwyn mounts, as does Elfwine and the Riders, and follows behind her brother as the party goes to Minas Tirith. As predicted, the journey takes four days, three nights. First night is spent in the hills south of Edoras, the second night in the tiny Anorien forest near the White Mountains, the third night just inside Druadan Forest, and on sunset the fourth day they arrive at the gates of Minas Tirith.


	3. A city of stone

The dozen or so Riders leave after being in the city only an hour; they are going to meet Elfwine in Druadan the next day. Elfwine stays, stabling his and Tolwyn's horses, and escorting her to the Citadel. They find out from some advisors of the Prince that Tolwyn is to stay in a building of guest-halls with other noblewomen. Apparently what she wasn't told was that there is a ball in a week, where the Prince will dance and talk with whomever he likes, trying to find a future Queen. Elfwine helps her to find her room, where she puts her pack.

Elfwine then holds up a sealed letter. "Father sent this with me" he says. "It is exclusively for the Prince, so we can't break the seal. But I was with him when he wrote it." Tolwyn looks at him questioningly, but he only takes her hand and leads her out to the court of the White Tree, to a bench. They sit together, Elfwine still holding the letter.

"He wrote of how mother died and how we were away, leaving you to learn at home. He wrote of how much you were like our mother. He misses her so much. But what he wrote last..." Elfwine paused, thinking, then sighed. "I remember the exact words. 'You have my blessing if you decide to marry my only daughter. Please give her all your love, and protect her and care for her as I could not.' Tolwyn... I fear for you... for your heart. If you do not like him, don't let anything happen. You are grown now, and I have duties to the country. You must care for yourself."

Elfwine stood and gave the letter to a nearby guard with instructions. He then walked down through the city, Tolwyn with him, talking to her. At the gate was a very emotional goodbye... Tolwyn knew she would not see her brother for a very long time, if she saw him again. She wandered back to where the royal guest-halls were and stood on the wall, the 6th circle wall facing north. She watched, her heart growing cold, as the last of those she loved abandoned her to this cold stone city.


	4. The Citadel Guard

((a/n: thanks to Draco (Sphinx) for this, his Guard character. NO ONE STEAL IT! Enjoy -D)

As Sphinx thought of this he saw her follow her brother, most likely towards the gate. A few minutes later she returned and stood at the sixth circle wall, looking towards the north. Sphinx watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking. He would not have to wait long to find out.

"Sphinx, I know this is not your kind of thing, but the Prince is worried that one of the guests, Tolwyn of Rohan, may be unhappy. Go find her and see if you can help." Sphinx was of course forced to obey the captain's orders, though being a baby sitter for future queens was not his idea of being a noble night. Still, he had no choice. So, clothed in the armor of a Citadel Guard, Sphinx walked down to the sixth circle wall to Tolwyn, wishing to get this job over and done with.

"Excuse me, Miss Tolwyn. Is there anything I can assist you with" Sphinx practically vomited these words up, speaking being something he rather hated doing.

Tolwyn spoke in an almost monotone voice, devoid of any emotion but despair. "No, thank you. I can find my way around." She looks around the area, then back at Sphinx. She then spots his sword...

"Oh, but wait. Could I... could I hold your sword? Please" Her voice is pleading, desperate almost. Her thoughts are running wild in her head. _The long nights of training, all the lessons Elfwine taught me, of no use to me now. If this is my destiny then my new skills have no purpose. But if I could only just hold that sword... fight a shadow... a taste of freedom..._ Her steely grey eyes flash green for a moment, as she gets a sudden battle-lust, a 'war-mongering'. To rush into battle, hear the cry of the falling enemy, bloodstains on her hands and mangled bodies at her feet...

_If only, if only..._

Sphinx is a little surprised by this request for two reasons. One is that he wasn't expecting her to ask for his sword. The other reason was the way her voice had changed from monotone to desperate begging in a second, and all of it revolving around his sword. Sphinx didn't like the idea of giving up his sword, as it was no ordinary sword. This was the sword that his father had given him. This was the sword he had grown up using, and it had never lost its shine. Still, Sphinx's orders were to do whatever Tolwyn asked of him. Sphinx reached down to his hilt and pulled out the blade, the pale, haunting blue light shining on his face and Tolwyn's face. He was not sure what the girl was planning, or what exactly his superiors would say, but he presented the sword to her as any knight would present his sword to the king. His left hand held the blade while his right hand presented Tolwyn with the sword, his knees bent into a bow.

"This blade is called Judgment, and you will not find a better blade among the guards. The only blade to match this one in all of Minas Tirith is Anduril, and none other." Sphinx spoke easier this time, but he was still unsure of why he said more then just the name of the blade. It still pained him to speak, and he hated it viciously.

Tolwyn stands amazed for a few seconds, then takes the handle of the sword. She holds it exactly right, everything Elfwine has taught her flashing through her mind. She holds it up in front of her face, blade pointed to the sky, running her left finger lightly along the edge until it begins to bleed. She puts her hand behind her back, letting the blood drip slowly on the ground behind her and ignoring it.

She swings Judgment in a slow arc, then takes a step forward; stabs at the air, swings lower. The glowing blade illuminates the concentration on her face, the sternness, the determination. But after a few more well-learned moves, she snaps out of the trance. She holds the sword limply at her side and walks back to Sphinx, head lowered almost in shame.

She mumbles to herself as she walks"No use, no use, I will abandon the dream. Duties, endless duties, to country, to father... women can't be fighters... I will no longer be Tolwyn..."

She hands the sword to Sphinx with a faint "thank you sir" and a curtsy. She then walks to where her room is, holding her cut finger so as not to drip any more blood. She enters her room and ties up her finger with a small piece of cloth, then changes out of her dress into a simple nightgown. The room is dark, so even if she cared to she couldn't see what all is in the room. She can't even see the covering on the bed as she climbs into it, and falls again into a dreamless sleep for the whole night.


	5. Treated like Royalty

Tolwyn wakes suddenly to a knocking on her door, rolls groggily out of bed and flings open the door. "Hello" she calls out in a whisper. No one is there. But there is a sword-sheath on the door. Tolwyn smiles for the first time in a long time, figuring out immediately who it is. _What a nice guard,_ she thinks as she takes the sheath and tosses it gently under the bed. She closes the door, flops back on the bed and basically falls unconscious, the whole ordeal being like a dream that she forgets completely in the morning.

In the morning Tolwyn is awoken by a sudden light and the noise of many voices in her room. She rubs her eyes and sits up. The light was a servant throwing open the drapes, the voices those of a few other servants preparing for her. She yelps and pulls the covers up to her chin, not used to people being in her room.

One servant, a pretty, tan and dark-eyed girl that looks a few years older than her, holds out a hand. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, m'lady" she says, and Tolwyn gets out of bed slowly. The girl curtseys to her and says"I will be your maidservant during your stay. You may call me Duriel if you like, the others who cannot pronounce my native name call me that." Duriel leads Tolwyn to the large washroom.

Tolwyn finally got to look at her room in the daylight. It is carpeted with a thick ivory carpet, and the drapes and bed covered in rich dark fabrics. The ceiling is at least twelve feet high, and the big arched window on the wall facing the door goes from ceiling to floor. As you look in the door, the big, canopied bed is to the right and a chest of drawers with a mirror and a door to the washroom is on the left, with the giant window casting light on it all.

Tolwyn is relieved to see a big bathtub with steaming water, and plenty of exotic bottles of perfumes and oils. She spends at least an hour in there, and afterwards as she comes out wrapped in a big soft towel, a wonderful violet dress is chosen out for her and she dresses in it. She sits as the servants twist up her long blond hair in elegant designs on her head. Then FINALLY she is forced out the door and lead by Duriel to a feasting-hall where lunch is being held for all the noblewomen.


	6. Discovering family

Tolwyn sits in the hall at a table with about a dozen other women. Some of them look very familiar, but she can't think of where she would have see any noblewomen before. After a lunch-portion of a feast (which included fish, salmon from the coast, which Tolwyn had never had before) an advisor to the King (and in his earlier years, a babysitter to the prince) comes in and speaks to everyone.

"Welcome, ladies" he says. "This next week will be very busy for you all. Besides beauty treatments and socializing, you will be taught dance lessons, courtly manners, politics and international relations. You have a few hours right now to enjoy the White City and get to know each other, but be at the Houses of Healing at exactly 2 o'clock."

Tolwyn and the other girls are somewhat overwhelmed by all the information and wander slowly out onto a lawn. Then one of the girls she thought she recognized approaches her. She is dark-haired with light blue eyes and drags another girl, a few years older, with sandy hair and grey eyes behind her.

"You look familiar" the younger one says to her. "What's your name" "Tolwyn of Edoras" she answers. "Really? I went to Edoras once. I was very little, barely walking. My name is Rostdae, I'm from Ithilien." Tolwyn is about to say something when the older girl breaks in. "Rost, she's... she's Eomer's daughter! I remember you! I was only twelve when we came to Edoras. You had your hair cut short, and my stupid brother was teasing you, and your brother hit him... goodness, I remember clear as day now" The sandy-haired girl grins and holds out a hand. "I am Athelgwen, daughter of Faramir."

Tolwyn shakes Athelgwen's hand, surprised. Her cousins! She hadn't even thought of it"It's good to see you again, though I never did get to know you well all those years ago..." she has a long conversation with both of her cousins, about her aunt Eowyn and uncle Faramir, about life in Ithilien and such other things. Then as Athelgwen drags Rostdae off to somewhere else, Tolwyn begins to talk to some of the other girls, and what she finds out surprises her...

Tolwyn through her conversation meets the other dozen or so girls. 6 of them are daughter or granddaughter of rulers of Lossarnach, Lebenin, or Lamedon (southern realms of Gondor). But the other 6 are Prince Imrahil's granddaughters, from Dol Amroth... also her cousins. Two of them, the oldest two girls out of the group, are daughters of her Uncle Elphir (her mother's oldest brother). Three are daughters of Erchirion, the middle brother. And one is the daughter of Amrothos, the brother closest in age to her mother. They are all somewhat tanned, with high cheekbones, dark hair and sea-blue eyes (typical Gondorian features). They all look somehow like her mother too. Tolwyn talks to them for about an hour about her grandfather and uncles, trying to avoid the subject of her mother.


	7. How to be a Queen

There is only about an hour left until she is supposed to meet everyone else at the Houses of Healing, and Tolwyn decides to wander around the city. She had already formed an opinion about this place. She doesn't like it. The cold, white stone seems sterile and unfriendly. A few potted plants here and there make it better, and the court of the White Tree is marvelous, but she would never want to live on the streets below. The men are all clean-shaven and dark-haired, unlike her fair kin. She misses home, and after wandering around the upper circles she just stands on the wall near the Houses of Healing and gazes at the plains.

But it is the old Tolwyn, the person she was. Tolwyn made a decision long ago to forget everything. Let her soul, the longing for travel, the dreams she has had, all die. Lock it up in a secret place in her heart and mind until grows smaller and smaller and she remembers less often the nights in the long grass and the lessons from her brother. Her old self will cease to exist.

Tolwyn has decided to conform to the image everyone expects her to be. She will be prim and proper, beautiful, polite. So that is her attitude as she arrives at the Houses of Healing.

The next week is exhausting. There are lessons about everything concerning Gondor and dance and manners. How to walk, eat, talk, sit, smile, wave and act like a Queen would. Arwen herself assists with many of these things. But, at the end of the day after all the hard things, each woman of royalty would get a special treatment. Manicures, pedicures, full-body massages, hair styling, facials. And after a dinner-feast, each night Tolwyn and her cousins (all 5 of them) would gather in one room and stay up late talking. Finally she would go to her own room very late each night and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tolwyn grew to know and love her cousins very much by the end of the week. She also learned their secrets, desires, loves. She especially likes it when her cousins from Dol Amroth talk about the sea; she had always wanted to go there and had only heard a few stories from her mother before. HAD. Now she was making herself forget. She also learns that Athelgwen likes Eldarion, and has for many years. "Gwen" as everyone calls her has been visiting Minas Tirith for many years, her father being the Steward and all. She grew up with the young Prince and they are about the same age (both 20 or so, five years older than her). Gwen somehow knows Eldarion will choose her for his wife, and Tolwyn hopes he will too.


	8. The Ball

It is the night of the ball, and all the women are getting prepared in their rooms. They all have simple yet somehow elegant dresses. Tolwyn's is a greyish-blue, with a sleeveless top that sparkles like a star. She has no jewelry and her hair has half of it pulled back from her face and held back by a few clips.

All the girls gather in the Citadel, each dressed as simple as Tolwyn. They are all happy, and (trying to conform and forget her old dreams) Tolwyn joins them in laughing and being merry. It is a beautiful night, all the starts shining bright and a sliver of the moon illuminating the gardens near the Citadel in a blue light.

The girls stand around in the Citadel, waiting for Eldarion to arrive. There are many other men, guards and noblemen, and King Elessar and Arwen on their thrones watching it all. Finally, Eldarion does arrive and the dancing begins. Tolwyn stands by herself near the door, smiling and watching it all. The prince will be sure to dance with every woman at least once, and the dancing will last till the early hours of morning.

Tolwyn gazes at the Prince for a few minutes. He looks like most other Gondorians, with deep blue eyes and dark hair and those cheekbones. But the one difference is his ears. They are somewhat pointed on the ends, not as pointed as his mother's but not normal like his father's. Tolwyn sighs, he is cute and she'll admit it. If she is asked to marry him, she will, only because there is no other future for her.

Tolwyn, by the time Eldarion asks her for a dance, had had a few glasses of wine. It has softened her judgment, and she smiles pleasantly at Eldarion as they waltz effortlessly across the floor. They begin to talk, Tolwyn telling him of life in Rohan and Eldarion telling her of life at the Citadel. After the song ends, Eldarion is quite curious about this fair-haired maiden and walks out to the gardens with her.

Tolwyn has forgotten herself completely, and now she is giggling and flirting like any ditz. She walks arm-in-arm with the prince through the small moonlit garden, talking quietly. The effect of the wine is wearing off. Music begins to float through the air again, and Eldarion begins to waltz with her again. He stops halfway through and holds both her hands.

Tolwyn looks up at him, conscious now of all her thoughts. Eldarion smiles down at her and before she can say anything, he pulls her close and kisses her. Tolwyn almost pushes him back, but part of her mind begins to scream _Conform, let the old self die,_ and she allows herself to melt into the kiss. She puts her arms around his neck, feeling that it's rather nice, something she's never experienced before, and it sends a fluttery feeling to her stomach. Eldarion pull her very close and deepens the kiss, Tolwyn is disgusted but plays along, and finally he pulls back, breathing deep.

"What was that" she questions, trying not to let the anger in her voice show. "Just... mmm... testing" Eldarion says with a suave smile. "I rather like you, Tolwyn. You're as interesting as the country you hail from. But alas, I must dance with the others. I still haven't danced with those Ithilien girls..." The last sentence mumbled to himself, Eldarion leaves Tolwyn to sit and think as he goes back into the building. And sit she does, on a bench covered in shadow, as she tries to sort out the many feelings (lust, longing, sadness, despair, regret) tumbling around inside of her.


	9. The King's Decision

Later that night, when it is over, Eldarion sits with his father in the throne room, discussing the women. King Elessar, as he talks, seems to have no hint of doubt in his voice. After casual talk he asks his son"So, Eldarion, were the women nice"

Eldarion replies"Yes, father, I liked them all, but" Elessar cuts him off, and says "It's settled then. You are going to marry Tolwyn, daughter of Eomer."

"But father, I"   
"All the other woman are from Gondor. They will be under your rule, as all the lands of Gondor are. But Rohan is a different nation, with its own king. We must strengthen our bonds with them. I was fortunate enough to fight alongside dear Eomer and become a friend. The Rohirrim have short tempers, son. They are very stubborn. But if there were ever a rebellion, the future King would never fight against his brother-in-law. He would not risk harm to his sister."

Eldarion sits back, stunned for a few seconds"But father, I like the daughter of Faramir" "But you just said you like all of the women. Come on, son! Really, if you don't absolutely hate her, you can grow to love her. Now, go to sleep, and in the morning we will discuss further plans."

Eldarion leaves the citadel, but not to go to his room. Instead he sneaks quietly to the guest houses, and enters Athelgwen's room. Earlier after 'testing' Tolwyn, and a small dance with Rostdae (who was way too young for him), he began a dance with Athelgwen. He became immediately enchanted with her, and everything about her.

Even though they had grown up together as best friends, he had never been attracted to her like this. As the night progressed he spent more and more time with her, and eventually started walking with her too. When they reached a bench by the wall of the 5th circle, they sat together, and Athelgwen told him everything. He admitted his feeling too, and forgetting about the ball and every other girl, he spent the rest of the evening in the most romantic way ever. Eventually they both realized how late it was, and that Eldarion was meeting his father. Eldarion made a promise to her there and then. He would marry her no matter what.

So the reason Eldarion is sneaking to her now is to tell her of his father's plans for the kingdom... and of his own little plan to take place in a few years. Meanwhile, poor confused Tolwyn left the gardens a long while ago and was now fitfully sleeping in her own comfy bed.


End file.
